I'm Coming Snow for the Holidays
by MamaKatie
Summary: Blake and Yang have a flight to catch, but Yang decides it's okay to spend one more night together. What's the worst that could happen?


Bleary eyes slowly opened up, the huntress slowly prying herself away from her faunus companion, body creaking after sleeping on the hard wood floor.

Yang Xiao Long looked around the cabin she was in, a dim light still shining from the last remains of the fireplace, the crackling wood finally dying out after going on for so long.

"Mm…?" she mumbled to herself, stretching, the cracks of her back echoing through the cold, quiet cabin. "Oh right…"

Yang grinned to herself, biting her lower lip as she recalled the night before.

" _It's getting late Yang, we should probably get going," Blake said, ears twitching slightly as Yang simply pulled her closer, nearly making her drop the well-worn book she had been reading._

 _Yang smirked, a gleam in her lilac eyes shining. "Alright, but here me out here Blake. What if…we didn't?"_

 _Slamming her book shut, Blake sighed, looking up at her girlfriend, but not shrugging her arm off of her shoulders. "Yang, we have to meet back up with Ruby and Weiss. We all fly to Patch tomorrow."_

" _It'll be fine, and besides," Yang began jumping up out of her spot on the couch, grabbing her Scroll and dialing a number. "I think I'm not the only one who wants this."_

 _As if on cue, the excited, high-pitched voice of their leader blared through the speaker. "Hi Yang! Hi Blake! What's up?"_

" _Yo, Rubes, we're gonna just chill here for the night, ok? We'll meet up with you tomorrow!"_

" _Oh that's great! Weiss was hop- I-I mean, I understand that you need some time away, a-and as team leader, I support this decision! Anyways, gotta go, see you tomorrow!"_

 _The click of the call ended echoed through the room, Yang's grin widening when she saw Blake's eyes narrow, a soft sigh escaping her lips before smiling._

" _Those two, I swear…" the faunus sighed, shaking her head before continuing. "But, I suppose we have no choice now. Let's stay here. Together."_

" _Yes! Score one for us!" Yang cheered, doing a fist pump of victory, before pulling Blake into a quick kiss. "Gosh, I love you."_

Hearing the soft snore of her girlfriend, Yang was shaken out of her thoughts and finally stood up, shivering as the cold air make goosebumps appear on her skin. Resisting the temptation to curl back under the blanket with Blake, she tiptoed across the room, creaking the door open.

She had expected the blast of wind from outside. What she hadn't expected was the plop of snow overflowing into the inside of the cabin. Poking her head outside, braving the biting frost, she noticed there was a foot of snow already forming on the ground, and from the looks of it, the steady flow of the snowstorm was not going to be stopping anytime soon.

"Well shit," she said, hand on her hip as she retreated inside once more, shutting the door, a bit too loudly, she noted, as she heard the rustle of blankets behind her, along with an annoyed groan.

"Oops…" she mumbled to herself, shuffling over to the floor to greet her grumpy girlfriend – much like the rest of her team, Blake was not a morning person in the slightest.

"Morning kitten!" she chirped, grin wavering just a bit as amber eyes narrowed in annoyance at her words.

"Why did we sleep on the floor again?" Blake grumbled in response, stretching before wrapping herself in the blanket again."

"Because…cuddling by the fire is…romantic?" Yang shrugged, holding out her hand, helping Blake get up off the floor. "But anyways, c'mon, I'll make you breakfast."

Blake blinked, eyes narrowing slightly as she hesitated. "Shouldn't we be heading out instead? We have an airship to catch soon."

Pointing out the door, Yang shook her head, frowning slightly. "It's coming down. We're not gonna be flying out anytime soon, and I can't drive Bumblebee out in this weather either. Sorry love, we're stuck here."

"…well okay then…" Blake responded with a nod, walking over to the small kitchen, bringing Yang along. "Breakfast it is."

* * *

"It's fine Yang, the airships will be down for a while anyways. Just be safe, leader's orders!" reassured Ruby through Yang's Scroll, as the pair finished up their breakfast.

Blake's ears twitched at the familiar and comforting tones of Ruby and Yang's voices, being such a normality in her life at this point. She knew Ruby was trying to cheer Yang up, because of Yang's tendency to beat herself up, especially when things including family were involved.

When hearing the click of a call ended, she laid her book down on the table, turning her chair to face her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," sighed Yang, running a hand through golden locks.

Blake blinked. She thought they would get to this point eventually, just not so soon. "For what? Last time I checked, you were the human furnace, not someone who caused snow storms," she teased, falling into one of her newer habits, one that she was certain she picked up from Yang herself.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, but I appreciate the effort," Yang retorted back, a light chuckle escaping her as she stood up, walking over to the windowsill before speaking once more.

"I dunno, I just thought this date would be perfect. We could get out, have some fun, have a romantic night in, but I guess I got carried away. I know the storm isn't under my control, but we're supposed to be with family and I…I dunno, that's just important to me?" she continued, letting her head fall slightly as a sigh escaped her, before she turned around, back against the wall as she waited for Blake's response.

"Yang…" Blake began, standing up herself and walking to the wall, hesitating slightly before pulling Yang in for a hug. While never as hesitant as Weiss, Blake was still adjusting to the ability to be so physical without permission with her girlfriend. "You aren't selfish for wanting to do something special. And you know me, if I had been uncomfortable with the idea of a cabin date, I would've said something. This is between both of us, and together we made a choice. It's okay."

Yang nodded, easily melting into Blake's touch. "I-I know, and the storm should be over by the end of the day, I just…didn't want to mess this up. Our holiday."

Blake chuckled, pulling her girlfriend in for a gentle kiss, her hand lingering on Yang's cold cheek, flushing slightly.

"I'm having a great time. You're romantic, you're perfect and I'm happy."

Yang's face lit up at that, grin spreading across her face. "You're right. Thanks Blake."

She suddenly pulled away, to Blake's confusion, and ran across the room.

"Now c'mon! There's some cards hidden and if we're gonna be snowed in, we're gonna make this special! The best holiday!"

Blake blinked, shaking her head with a grin on her own face. They certainly were stuck, but she knew they'd make the most of it, and she wouldn't want to be at anyone else's side during a time like this.


End file.
